


Uses

by beerbad



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Age Play, Butt Plugs, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Shoes, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling notpiecebypiece's prompt: gorski/baby doll - "and we don't keep things here that have no purpose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notpiecebypiece](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notpiecebypiece).



> Written for the Sucker Punch kink meme [http://realasanything.livejournal.com/483.html], aka the best place on the Internet. Originally written in nine parts between 4/19/11 - 5/20/11. My very first smut, w00t!

She couldn't do this, Babydoll thought to herself as she lay curled up on top of her bed. She was supposed to have been in the studio with the rest of the girls fifteen minutes ago for her first dance practice. It was only her first day, and already Babydoll didn't think she could take it anymore. She wanted to disappear. She wanted it all to be over.

Suddenly Babydoll heard the distinctive tap-tapping of heels making their way down the hallway, and the creak of the door as the figure made her way into the girls' bedroom.

"Rocket tells me that you are not feeling well, but I do not believe that is the case. You will come with me to the studio, we have much work to do."

Babydoll didn't move from her position on the bed. All she could do was stare blankly at the wall across from her. Her breathing started to quicken as she heard Madam Gorski approach the bed, readying herself for whatever punishment she was about to receive.

"Babydoll, we don't keep things here that have no purpose," Madam Gorski said in a low voice as she sat down on the bed. Babydoll flinched when Gorski brought her hand to Babydoll's arm, expecting a slap instead of gentle pressure. To her bewilderment, Gorski's hand moved up and started smoothing Babydoll's hair. She knew she wasn't going to escape this transgression unpunished, as she had heard a multitude of stories from the other girls about the perils of disobeying Madam Gorski's orders. More than one of the girls had recounted the caning they had received on their backsides while bent over the piano, after giving a performance that hadn't lived up to Gorski's unforgiving standards.

Babydoll realized she was holding her breath, expecting Gorski to yank her up by the hair at any moment and drag her to the studio. Instead, Madam Gorski lowered her head to whisper in Babydoll's ear.

"You have had a hard life, little girl, have you not? No mother or father to teach you the proper way to do things. I, too, know some of this, I have not had easy life either. But we do what we must, and if you refuse to dance, we will have to find some other use for you."

Madam Gorski took her hand away and stood up, moving back toward the door. Babydoll's breath caught in her throat; she felt an acute pang of loss at Madam Gorski's sudden absence as well as both an intense sense of curiosity and fear of whatever it was Gorski was going to subject her to. In any case, Babydoll thought she should probably envy the other girls and their sore bottoms.

Madam Gorski stopped in the door frame. "I am returning to the studio now. If you do not follow me, I will be telling the girls to carry on their practicing without me today, so I can find something to do with our little Baby," she said, keeping her back to Babydoll.

Babydoll turned her head to watch Madam Gorski leave the room, but remained on the bed. Her heart raced as she again heard the clacking of Gorski's heels as the woman disappeared down the hallway.

While it felt like an eternity for Madam Gorski to return, Babydoll knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes at most. As Gorski strode into the room, Babydoll finally got up from her bed. She could already feel her face start to redden as sweat beaded at the nape of her neck.

"Lie back down, we will not be having this. Since you have already shown me that you are not capable of walking to the studio yourself, I must be carrying you until you have learned this."

Babydoll did as she was told, not wanting to displease Madam Gorski any more than she already had.

Gorski bent over her. "Now put your arms around my neck, child," she said in a softer voice. Babydoll didn't doubt her strength after so many years as a dancer, but was still surprised when Gorski lifted her off the mattress with little trouble. With her head resting on Gorski's chest, she could hear her strong heartbeat as the older woman carried her through the corridors to a room that Babydoll was not familiar with.

They entered a lusciously decorated bedroom. Babydoll reasoned that it made sense for Gorski to have her own chambers here, as she spent so much time at the establishment. After many years of hard work, clearly she had earned herself much nicer quarters than any of the girls hoped to ever see for themselves. Gorski placed Babydoll gently down on the large bed.

"Now, my Babydoll, we will see what kind of useful things you can do, yes? Your only purpose, until I tell you otherwise, is to please me by doing all of these things I tell you to do. Understand?"

Babydoll nodded her head, her eyes locked somewhere on the bedspread in front of her. Madam Gorski roughly grabbed Baby by the chin and brought her face close so that Babydoll was forced to look her in the eye. "Now, good little girls answer when I am asking a question if they do not wish to be punished," Gorski said in a threatening tone. "Do you understand this?"

"Yes... yes Madam Gorski," Babydoll replied, and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Okay. Now, we must be doing something with this costume of yours. Only dancers get to wear nice costumes such as this. Little girls do not need such fancy clothing." Gorski sat down on the bed behind Babydoll and started undoing the laces of her corset with deft, practiced fingers. "Lie down," Gorski commanded as she slipped the corset off. Babydoll watched her own chest rise and fall as Gorski proceeded to unbuckle her shoes and pull off her stockings, leaving Baby in only her white lacy bra and panties.

"Now this is much better," Gorski commented as she moved to lean against the foot of the bed. "The first thing I will be needing is for my shoes to be cleaned. Come here, Baby." Babydoll moved from the bed to rest on her knees in front of Madam Gorski. She supposed she should at least be grateful that Gorski had allowed her to keep her underwear on. Her eyes moved up Gorski's form, silently asking how she was to proceed.

As if Gorski had read the question in her face, she said plainly, "Let us see how useful that little pink tongue of yours is, yes?" Babydoll knew that this was not a request. She had often admired Gorski's black patent leather heels, but never expected to have her face this close to them. To have her tongue on them. She tentatively brought her face to the toe of Gorski's left shoe.

Madam Gorski suddenly brought her foot up to knock Babydoll in the jaw. "I do not have all day! Good girls do not make their madams wait such long time. Lick. Now."

Babydoll tried to push the pain in her jaw out of her mind, but sticking her tongue out only made it worse. As best she could, she lapped at Gorski's shoe. "There is a good Baby," Gorski purred, adjusting her legs so that Babydoll could have better access.

Babydoll had just started on Madam Gorski's right shoe when she realized she had a problem. She needed to pee, and the pressure in her abdomen seemed to steadily increase as her attention was drawn away from the task in front of her. Baby was too afraid to stop and ask Gorski for a break, fearing the repercussions, but she couldn't resist a glance toward the private bathroom attached to Gorski's chambers.

Apparently Madam Gorski had noticed the fault in her focus; she looked down at Babydoll with curiosity. "And what is the matter now?"

Babydoll knew she would feel so much better if she could just relieve herself. Surely Gorski would understand, wouldn't she? "I need to go to the bathroom, Madam Gorski," Baby answered, biting her lip.

"You must be learning to finish all of your work before you are allowed such things. And I am not convinced that Baby is able to do this by herself, so finish your cleaning and then I will be taking you to the toilet, yes?"

Babydoll nodded once and tried to focus her eyes on the black shoe in front of her. Her bladder screamed at her for every inch she moved, the relief that had been so close pushed back into the distance. Baby did her best to resume licking, but it was hard to coordinate her tongue while also desperately tying to hold in her urine.

The seconds dragged on as Babydoll started to whimper. She could feel Gorski's eyes on her; she knew how red her face must be. Suddenly Gorski nudged Baby's cheek with her foot, causing her concentration to break. It was all Babydoll could do to keep from crying as she soaked her panties, the warm urine running down her thighs until she was kneeling in a puddle.

Forcefully, Madam Gorski yanked Babydoll to her feet and turned her around to stare at the pee on the floor. She jumped as Gorski's hand smacked her wet bottom. "Look at the mess you have made, all I ask of you is one simple task and you are incapable of controlling yourself! But I should have known, little girls are always having accidents."

Babydoll felt silent tears run down her cheeks, whether from embarrassment or the sting of her backside, she wasn't entirely sure. For a moment Baby was convinced that Gorski was going to make her lick the floor clean, so she felt palpable relief when Gorski instead ordered her to fetch a towel from the bathroom. After Babydoll used it to soak up the puddle, Gorski took the towel from her hands and crouched down to dry off Baby's legs. Babydoll put her hands on Gorski's shoulders to steady herself as Gorski lifted one leg and then the other. Babydoll didn't ask what to do about her sopping wet panties.

Madam Gorski sighed. "What are we going to do with you, child? You must learn better control of your body if you are to be a good girl for me." She thought for a moment, then moved back onto the bed. "Ah, I know of just the thing."

"Come lay yourself across my lap, Baby," Gorski commanded, and Babydoll couldn't quite read the tone in her voice. She climbed up on the bed and did as she was told, her ass positioned over Gorski's thighs. She felt a shiver run through her body, all the way to her core, as Gorski leaned to remove an item from the drawer of the bedside table. Something about the anticipation of not knowing what was about to happen coupled with her prone, nearly-nude position and the feel of Madam Gorski's legs under her made Baby suddenly aware of the heat starting to gather between her legs.

Gorski's hand came to gently rub Baby's ass, undeterred by her damp panties. The softness of the gesture, where Babydoll had expected the sharpness of another slap, made her bite back a moan. She hid her face in the bedspread.

As Gorski continued to stroke her bottom with one hand, she said, "Now I am going to be putting something inside of you, and you are to keep it there for as long as I tell you. But first let us see that you are ready." Babydoll held still as Gorski pulled the top of her panties down. Baby felt a slick finger slide between her cheeks and tease her puckered asshole. "Just relax, little girl, and it will not be so bad," Gorski reassured.

Babydoll gasped as she felt Gorski's thin finger slide into her, knuckle by knuckle. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax like Madam Gorski had said. "Okay, now we are going to see that you can control your body like this," Gorski said as she removed her finger and slowly inserted a pink rubber butt plug into Babydoll's ass. After glimpsing the toy, Baby once again turned her face into the bed, grasping the sheets as Gorski forced it into her tight hole. She felt a few tears escape her eyes as she was stretched. Gorski began rubbing her back with her other hand, shushing her. "Take a big breath for me, little Baby," and Babydoll did, trying to think about the soothing hand on her back instead of the pain radiating from her untrained asshole.

"There we go," Gorski commented as the base of the toy came to rest at Baby's opening. "That is a very good girl. Little girls are so tight, but they must be learning these things to appease their madams, and just like dancing it helps with practice." Babydoll tried to get accustomed to the new sensation, squirming on Madam Gorski's lap to find some kind of comfortable position.

"If you are to be pleasing me you will keep this inside of you while you do this next task for me, understand? I do not want to punish Baby, but if that plug slips out of you I will be giving you a spanking you will never forget."

"Yes, Madam Gorski," Babydoll replied breathlessly as she imagined the punishment. Her ass finally had started to relax and Babydoll had an urge to rub herself on Gorski's thigh, enjoying the feeling of being so full.

"I have another job for that little tongue of yours..." Madam Gorski said in a deep voice. Babydoll looked up at Gorski through thick eyelashes and knew her underwear would be wet regardless of her accident.

Madam Gorski gently patted Babydoll's bottom. "Now up." Baby sat up and watched with wide eyes as Gorski hiked up her skirt and took off her underwear. As she sat back on her heels, Baby made sure to keep her behind clenched so as to not let the toy slip out of her, as much as she was starting to think she might enjoy the punishment Madam Gorski had promised her.

"Lie down on your belly and bring your little face here to me," Gorski ordered. "You will be licking me until I come into your pretty mouth, and then you will lick me clean. Understood?" Babydoll's eyes grew even larger and she nodded her agreement, maybe a little too eagerly.

She almost couldn't believe what she was doing as she brought her nose, and then her tongue, to Madam Gorski's private folds. Had any of the other girls ever done this, she wondered? As Babydoll began running her tongue up and down Gorski's slit, she reveled in getting to experience her madam in such a special way. Her enthusiasm for the task was clearly showing in her work, as she heard Gorski moan her approval.

Babydoll's eager tongue moved up to swirl around Gorski's clit. "Yes, my little Baby, this is very good..." Gorski purred in encouragement. Babydoll mewed into Gorski's pussy and clenched her fingers into Gorski's thighs to keep herself from reaching down and stroking her own throbbing cunt. After dipping her tongue into Gorski's core, Baby made her tongue flat and licked the length of her madam's sex, coming to rest once again on her clit. She began to lick faster and with more pressure, until Gorski began bucking into her mouth.

Gorski's juices coated Baby's face as she came. Babydoll could barely contain herself as she tried to commit to memory the way Gorski moved against her and the small noises she made as she reached her climax. Baby flexed her body as she lapped up as much of Gorski's cum as she could manage. As she writhed against the sheets and felt her own inner muscles contract and relax, Babydoll couldn't help it as her anus pushed out the butt plug. Her heart skipped a beat as she reached around to feel the discarded toy in the seat of her underwear. Maybe Gorski, in the haze of her orgasm, wouldn't notice... maybe she had a chance to push it back in.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Gorski's voice broke the silence. "That was very good, child... it appears to be that your tongue has some use after all. But I am not so pleased that your bottom is not sp well trained," she said as her eyes rested on Babydoll's ass. "Aren't you a lucky little girl to have a madam who will help you with these things." Babydoll's cheeks flushed.

Gorski moved off the bed and straightened her skirt. "I'm sorry, Madam Gorski, I tried to--" Babydoll began, looking down in shame.

"Enough! I do not want to hear these apologies," Gorski said coldly. "Come stand in front of me," she commanded, and Babydoll got up from the bed. She was too focused on her own arousal to fear the tone in Gorski's voice. "Now take off these underthings."

Babydoll first reached around to undo the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She was aware of the stiffness of her nipples as she stood in front of Gorski. Babydoll felt a new wave of shame as she exposed herself, finally pulling down her panties and stepping out of them.

Her cheek was met with an unexpected slap. "Look at my eyes, Babydoll!" Baby instantly brought her eyes up to connect with Madam Gorski's. She shivered as she stood nude in front of the fully clothed older woman. Somehow her nakedness made Baby feel even smaller than she had before as she fought the urge to look back down at the floor. "I cannot be teaching you how to be a useful little girl if you are not taking these things I say seriously." Gorski slapped Babydoll's left breast with enough force to make Baby take a step back, gasping from surprise and pain.

"Bend over my bed. Right now." Babydoll bent over the bed, her forehead resting on her hands and her naked bottom in the air. "Now I am going to spank you until you think you cannot take it, and then I will be spanking you some more until you understand how serious I am. This is for your own good, child," Gorski concluded with a sigh as she stepped up behind Babydoll.

Baby felt her ass twitch with the anticipation of the first slap. As Gorski's hand connected over and over again, Babydoll's muscles became more and more tense as she tried to lessen the impact of the slaps. There was nowhere to hide; all Babydoll could do was futilely flex into the mattress while Gorski administered her punishment.

When Babydoll felt like she couldn't breathe, the spankings finally lessened. Her ass felt like it was on fire. She felt Gorski press into her, the rough fabric of her skirt serving as no comfort as it rubbed against Baby's throbbing bottom. Gorski ran her hands up and down Baby's back, coming to rest on the top of her cheeks. "Has little Baby had enough?" Gorski cooed. Babydoll could only moan pitifully in reply. "Well if she cannot answer me with her words like a big girl, then I do not think she is finished," Gorski said as she stepped back, moving to sit on the bed once more. She patted her lap, and Babydoll knew without further instruction what she was to do. Her legs felt wobbly and weak as she crawled across the bed and onto Gorski's lap.

Gorski continued to spank Babydoll until the pain and frustration was so overwhelming that Baby began to cry. What had started as soft whimpering became uncontrollable sobbing as Babydoll's tears only seemed to encourage Gorski to spank her even harder. Her bottom didn't even flinch anymore, resigned instead to the sting of each slap of Gorski's hand.

Babydoll couldn't tell how long it had been when Gorski finally decided to stop, lowering her head to place two kisses on Babydoll's bright red bottom. Baby didn't move from her position across Gorski's lap, exhausted and humiliated. She heard Gorski mutter soothing words as she began massaging Baby's ass. "That's a good girl," Gorski said as her crying began to lessen. "I do these things because I care for you, and I want you to have a purpose here, Baby." Babydoll nodded, her body finally starting to relax. She wanted to be good. Baby's attention shifted to the feeling of the legs pressing against her bare stomach. Gorski's legs. She wanted to be a good girl for Madam Gorski, Baby thought as she was suddenly aware of the wetness pooling between her legs. Her ass continued to throb under Gorski's hands.

As Gorski continued kneading Babydoll's ass, Baby couldn't help but attempt to rub her core against Gorski's leg to relieve the growing sense of discomfort at her center. She knew she should just lie still and wait for Gorski to give her more instructions, but her clit was throbbing and she didn't dare reach down to touch herself.

"That was a very good Baby, taking all of her punishment. But what could be wrong now?" Gorski asked as Baby's face reddened again. Her breathing became heavy and deep as Madam Gorski slowly reached between her legs. "Oh, somebody is very wet, how did this happen?" Gorski commented as she lightly ran a finger up Baby's folds. Babydoll couldn't help but moan as Gorski's finger became coated with her wetness. She began moving again, trying to get contact where she needed it, but Gorski's touch remained light and teasing. Babydoll thought she might start crying again from the frustration.

"Please, Madam Gorski," she begged, her need finally overcoming her sense of embarrassment. Gorski withdrew her finger, causing Babydoll to cry out.

"And what does my little girl need now, hmmm?" Gorski questioned, her hands returning to their position on Baby's squirming bottom.

"I need... I need you, Madam Gorski," Babydoll answered in a small voice, pleading.

"I see... I like it when you are telling your madam these things that you need, Baby. Yes, I think I know just the thing to help this wet little girl." Babydoll practically sighed in relief as Gorski lifted her from her lap. Babydoll lay on her back, naked and panting, the need to touch herself so overwhelming that she put her hands under her bottom. She had had enough spanking for one day, she thought, and she could only imagine what Gorski would do if she started rubbing herself like a bad girl. Instead she focused on watching Madam Gorski, who was at the foot of the bed taking off her own clothes. She left on her black satin bra, and Baby's eyes took in her cleavage, feeling a new wave of dampness coat her inner thighs.

Gorski went into her closet and emerged wearing a black leather harness, a matching black dildo sitting snugly in its ring. Gorski languidly ran her hand up and down the cock, and Babydoll's eyes widened. She had never wanted something inside of her so badly; her inner walls twitched as if in agreement. "Now be a good girl and bring that pretty mouth of yours here to me," Gorski ordered as she stepped toward the bed. Babydoll eagerly crawled over to service Gorski's cock, sucking fast and deep as her desperation continued to grow.

Gorski chuckled, "That is it, child... though this Baby is so wet that I do not know that she needs to lick my cock very much." Babydoll continued to lap at the dildo, moving her tongue in circles around the head and hoping that Gorski would be satisfied before she couldn't contain herself anymore.

After a few more minutes of giving Gorski's dick everything her mouth had to offer, Gorski finally told Babydoll to lie back on the bed. She didn't think she could last another moment, and she whimpered as Madam Gorski lingered at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight of her Babydoll.

"Spread your legs for me, darling," Gorski ordered, and Baby bent her knees and opened her legs wide, her glistening pussy on full display. This time, when Madam Gorski looked deep into her eyes with a predatory glare, Babydoll didn't even look away. She knew that Gorski would take care of her.

And with that, Gorski crawled up the bed until she was on her knees in front of Babydoll. She reached under Baby's ass and pulled her pelvis up until it was level with the head of her cock. "Since you have worked yourself up so much, I will be fucking you like a little slut who needs to be fucked. But if I am going to be doing this for you, little one, you may not reach your climax without asking my permission first. Is this understood?"

"Yes, I promise, Madam Gorski!" Babydoll answered, aware of the apparent neediness in her voice. Her eyes widened and a moan slipped out of her mouth as Gorski entered her and filled her to the hilt with one smooth thrust. She closed her eyes, Gorski had her hands on Babydoll's hips, pulling her in with each movement. Babydoll mewled at the sensation of being so full and slippery... she felt her orgasm start to build, the idea of Madam Gorski inside of her like this was almost too much.

Babydoll moved her hips to match each of Gorski's thrusts, wanting nothing more than to be completely devoured by the older woman. Gorski brought one hand down to fondle Baby's breasts, caressing them lightly. Babydoll moaned again as she felt her nipples stiffen in response. Gorski pinched each nipple between her middle and forefinger, rubbing the tender underside of Baby's breast with her thumb.

Babydoll felt herself getting close, the pressure in her abdomen rapidly approaching the edge. The hand that had been attending to her breasts ran down her belly and settled at her pubic bone. Baby lost her rhythm as she felt Gorski's fingers lightly circle her clit. She bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't be able to hang on much longer.

"Madam Gorski, I need to come!" Babydoll admitted, turning her head to the side and squeezing her eyes shut.

Gorski slapped Babydoll's cheek and slowed her pace. "Is that the way to ask your madam something? I do not think so," Gorski told her.

"But..." Babydoll began, pouting. Gorski was still stroking her clit and it took all of Baby's focus to keep from tumbling over the edge.

"Look in my eyes and ask me with your polite words like a good girl," Gorski commanded. Babydoll took a deep breath, finding it difficult to form a sentence in her head while her pussy was aching with the need of release.

Slowly Babydoll opened her eyes and looked up at Madam Gorski's expectant face. "May I please come, please, Madam Gorski?" she asked in between pants.

Gorski's hand came up to stroke Baby's cheek. "There's my sweet little girl. Yes, child, you may come," Gorski said, her voice slow and deep.

Gorski's fingers returned to Babydoll's clit, rubbing it in a circular motion with more pressure, while she resumed thrusting in and out of Baby with long, deep strokes. Babydoll gasped as she felt all of the pressure in her abdomen condense into a tight ball, and when Gorski told her, "Come for me, Baby," it was all too much and the ball of pressure exploded, sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

Gorski held the cock still inside her, the tip rubbing against her cervix, and continued to stroke her clit until Babydoll's moans and gasps of pleasure ceased. Without a word, Gorski slipped out of her and moved off the bed, leaving Babydoll lying still on the bed with the exception of the heaving of her chest. As Baby's breathing began to slow, she opened her eyes and saw Gorski step out of the harness and then unclasp her bra.

Gorski moved to sit up against the pillows at the head of the bed. "Come here, Babydoll," she said, and Baby scooted herself up until she was resting against Madam Gorski's side. "You have done well for today, but there are still many things we must be working on. I think that this Baby does have some use after all, yes?" Babydoll nodded, burying her face in Gorski's chest. She felt sleepy and worn out, hoping that Gorski would save further lessons for another day.

"Now, child, we will rest until I am having to go back to the studio." Babydoll wondered if she would have to go back to her own room or if Gorski would let her stay in the big, comfortable bed. She felt so content and little in Gorski's arms. Her mind felt hazy from her orgasm and everything that had happened, and she didn't even think before moving her mouth down to lazily suck on one of Madam Gorski's nipples.

Gorski softly laughed in approval. "I see we have found yet another use for your mouth. That's a good girl, knowing how to calm herself down," she commented, bringing a hand up to stroke Babydoll's back as the drowsy girl continued her suckling.

Babydoll fell asleep not wishing to be a dancer.

~~~ THE END ~~~


End file.
